Lolipopku Sayang, Diriku Malang!
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: tobi anak autis. tidak menemukan lolipopnya pada saat bangun. dia terus mencari dikamarnya tetapi tidak juga ketemu. akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencarinya. bagaimanakan perjuangan tobi? rintangan apa sajakah yang menghadangnya? dan siapakah pencurinya?


Hayhayhay ini fanfic Tsuki yang ketiga…. Sekarang tentang akatsuki. Hehehehehe. Tsuki harap semua suka. Selamat membaca… ^0^

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**LOLIPOPKU SAYANG, DIRIKU MALANG**

"Hua..." seorang pemuda bertopeng yang bertingkah laku seperti anak-anak bangun dari tidurnya. Mengganggu kesunyian yang terjadi dimarkas bobrok itu. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang sudah menjadi belahan jiwanya. Tinggal menunggu hitungan detik keadaan itu akan berubah.  
>1 detik<br>2 detik  
>3 detik<br>"AAAAAA..." teriak pemuda tersebut.  
>Seperti yang diramalkan bukan? burung burung berterbangan meninggalkan pohonnya. Bukan karena teriakan pemuda itu. Tapi karena adanya penebangan . Back to the story. Pemuda itu berteriak gaje di kamarnya dan memberantakan seluruh benda yang ada disana.<br>"Lolipop, dimana kamu? Ayo datang ke ayah" pemuda itu memanggil- manggil benda kesayangannya. Memang pemuda itu adalah seorang anak autis.  
>BRAK!<br>Dan seketika pintu bobrok yang tidak punya salahpun menjadi rusak.  
>"Tobi... anak autis..."<br>Tobi melihat kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.  
>"Anak autis gila... kenapa kau merusak pintu itu. Kau tau biaya perbaikannya sangat mahal. Aku tidak akan memperbaikinya lagi dan sebagai hukumannya jatah jajanmu ku potong."<br>Muka pemuda yang bernama Tobi itu yang tadinya marah berubah menjadi memelas.  
>"Kakuzu senpai... jangan potong lagi uang jajan Tobi. Masa kemarin di potong. Sekarang di potong lagi?" Tobi merasa tidak terima.<br>"Pokoknya dipotong!" kata Kakuzu sambil menghitung keuntungannya karena memotong uang jajan Tobi. Lagi.  
>"Masa Tobi harus ngumpulin uang jajan 1 bulan untuk mendapatkan 1 lolipop." Tobi berkata dengan muka memelas.<br>"Aku tidak peduli!" kata Kakuzu tanpa memperhatikan betapa malang nasib Tobi. Kakuzu pergi melangkah meninggalkan Tobi. Seringai muncul dibibirnya.  
>"Jangan-jangan Kakuzu senpai yang mencuri lolipop Tobi untuk di jual." Tobi menuduh Kakuzu.<br>Kakuzu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Tobi. Siku- siku bermunculan dari dahinya.  
>"Mana ada yang mau beli lolipop yang sudah di makan setengah yang ada dibawah bantal itu." kata Kakuzu yang merasa tidak terima telah dituduh yang tidak- tidak oleh Tobi.<br>"Tuh kan bener . ko Kakuzu senpai tau tempat persembunyian lolipop Tobi." Tobi semakin yakin dengan dugaannya.  
>"Bukannya setiap saat kau selalu menyimpannya disana." Kakuzu menyilangkan tangannya.<br>"Pasti Kakuzu senpai. Pokoknya kembalikan lolipop Tobi. Kakuzu senpai bilang tinggal setengah? Lolipop Tobi masih utuh."  
>PLETAK!<br>Kakuzu memukul kepala Tobi.  
>"Jika kau tidak mau uang jajanmu ku potong lagi. Sekarang-"<br>WHUS! Tobi menghilang dari pandangan Kakuzu.  
>"ANAK AUTIS…." teriak Kakuzu.<br>Tobi menghela napas. Tidak akan dia main- main lagi dengan Kakuzu senpai. Bisa- bisa uang jajannya habis. Malah bisa berubah menjadi minus. Tobi masih bolak- balik dikamarnya. Tiba- tiba.  
>THINK!<br>Munculah sebuah ide.  
>"DEIDARA SENPAI….."<br>GUBRAK!  
>Tobi menghancurkan pintu kamar Deidara.<br>"DEIDARA SENPAI…"  
>NGING….<br>Kuping Deidara yang sedang tidur berdenging.  
>"TOBI AUTIS…." teriak Deidara.<br>Melihat muka Deidara yang sudah berubah horor membuat Tobi agak mundur kebelakang. 'Owh tidak. Aku telah membangunkan Singa yang sedang tertidur.' Batin tobi. Dan…  
>DUAR…..<br>Kamar itupun berubah menjadi sebuah kepingan kepingan bangunan.  
>"Aduh…. Deidara senpai. Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Tobi terbatuk- batuk.<br>"Rasakan. Kenapa kau membangunkanku? Apa ada diskon di mol sebelah?" kata Deidara mulai membuka pembicaraan.  
>"Bukan senpai. Ini lebih penting." Tobi mengatakan dengan semangat.<br>"Apa ada pameran tanah liat?" tanya Deidara semangat.  
>"Lebih penting dari itu." mata Tobi berbinar- binary(?)<br>"Adanya sebuah ledakan yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh dunia?" mata Deidara ikut berbinar- binar.  
>"Bukan senpai…." Tobi tersenyum lebar(?).<br>"Lalu apa?" tanya Deidara yang sudah kehilangan pendapat.  
>"Lolipop Tobi hilang. Pasti Deidara senpai yang telah mengambilnya. Deidara senpai irikan dengan Tobi?" Tobi menuduh Deidara.<br>Siku-siku sudah mulai bermunculan di tangan dan dahi Deidara.  
>"A a apa? Apa tadi katamu?" Deidara merasa tidak percaya. Karena Tobi mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan.<br>"Lolipop Tobi hilang." Tobi menunduk sedih.  
>"Jadi kau membangunkanku hanya untuk itu. Demi lolipop mu yang tinggal ¾ itu." kata Deidara sedikit marah.<br>"Lolipop Tobi tidak ¾ lolipop Tobi masih utuh. Tuhkan berarti lolipop Tobi dimakan oleh senpai." Tobi menyipitkan matanya.  
>KATSU.<br>Dan semakin parahlah keadaan kamar itu. Bagaimana dengan Deidara? Ya, dia hanya tersnyum melihat hasil karyanya. Dan Tobi? Dia melayang ke udara. Hingga menuju tempat yang sangat dipenuhi bunga.  
>"Apa Tobi sudah di surga?"<br>"Sayang apa kau baik- baik saja?"  
>Tapi mengapa ada suara Zetsu senpai. Apa dia bisa menembus tempat sampai ke surga sekalipun.<br>"TOBI ANAK AUTIS… KAU MENIDURI KEKASIHKU…"  
>'Bahkan di surgapun Tobi dimarahi.' Batin Tobi sedih.<br>"TOBI…. CEPAT BANGUN!"  
>Tobi membuka matanya. Dan terlihatlah Zetsu yang sedang kesal.<br>"Zetsu hitam, bagaimana dengan kekasih kita." Zetsu putih menunduk, yang otomatis Zetsu hitam juga.  
>"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan dia mati." kata Zetsu hitam sambil mendongakan kepalanya kembali.<br>"Tapi aku sangat mencintainya" Zetsu putih menunduk lagi.  
>"Kau yang telah membuatnya begini." tambah Zetsu putih.<br>"Aku ikut kesini karena kita tidak bisa berpisah" Zetsu hitam mendongakan kepalanya lagi.  
>Tiba- tiba mereka melihat ke arah Tobi. 'Ya dia yang harus disalahkan.' batin zetsu putih. 'Akh! Akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari acara kencan ini.' batin zetsu hitam.<br>"Terima kasih."  
>"Jahat sekali kau tobi."<br>Kata mereka bersamaan.  
>"Aku baru jadian dengannya tadi malam. Dan kau berani- beraninya menidurinya. Kau membuat dirinya rusak." Zetsu putih menatap tajam Tobi.<br>"Aku belum pernah melihat pacarmu Zetsu senpai. Dimana dia?" tanya Tobi.  
>"Kau mendudukinya!" Zetsu hitam memberitahu. Tobi segera bangun. Dan terlihatlah tumbuhan lidah buaya yang tak berbentuk lagi.<br>"Hancur semuanya." Zetsu putih menundukan kepalanya memandang kekasihnya yang lagi.  
>"Maafkan Tobi. Zetsu senpai." Tobi berkata dengan sangat tulus.<br>"Tidak perlu. Aku malam- malam kemari hanya untuk melihatnya menembak lidah buaya itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Tobi." Zetsu hitam berkata kepada Tobi.  
>Tobi mencerna kata- kata Zetsu hitam. Dan otak Tobi bekerja. Tidak biasanya dia menggunakan otaknya. Tetapi ini semua demi anaknya. Sang lolipop.<br>"Apakah senpai Zetsu putih membawakan sesuatu untuk lidah buaya itu?" tanya Tobi kepada Zetsu hitam.  
>"Ya. Sesuatu yang bulat dan manis." jawab Zetsu hitam.<br>"Owh… tebakanku benar bahwa Zetsu senpai yang telah mencuri lolipop Tobi." tuduh Tobi.  
>"Jangan berprasangka buruk!" Zetsu putih membela diri.<br>"Tidak. Sekarang kembalikan lolipop Tobi." kata Tobi memaksa.  
>"KAU… KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH PACARKU SEKARANG KAU MENUDUHKU." Zetsu putih naik darah.<br>"ZETSU SENPAI YANG JAHAT. ZETSU SENPAI SUDAH MENCURI LOLIPOPKU." bela Tobi. Zetsu putih mengedipkan matanya kepada Zetsu hitam.  
>"Jangan bilang kau beralih menyukaiku." Zetsu hitam menatap Zetsu putih.<br>"Huek. Tidak akan. Kau bilang kau sangat lapar bukan? Sepertinya aku tau apa yang kita makan sekarang." Zetsu putih menatap Zetsu hitam.

*Maksudnya menatap antara Zetsu adalah melirik ya. Kan Zetsu itu satu tubuh.*  
>WUSH!<br>Tobi langsung menghilang setelah mendapat tatapan menakutkan dari kedua Zetsu senpai. Tobi berjalan seorang diri. Dia tidak tau harus kemana lagi mencari belahan jiwanya itu.  
>"Semoga kriputku hilang. Setelah ku beri pemanis ini."<br>"Akh… tidak kusangka ternyata pencurinya adalah Itachi senpai." tuduh Tobi.  
>"Apa yang kau bicarakan Tobi?" tanya Itachi.<br>"SENPAI TELAH MENCURI LOLIPOP TOBI!" Tobi sedikit membentak Itachi.  
>"Aku tidak mungkin mencuri lolipopmu yang tinggal 13 itu." kata Itachi dengan tidak berselera.  
>"Berarti benar senpai mengambil lolipop Tobi untuk dijadikan masker keriput yang tak berguna itu." Tobi menunjuk muka Itachi dengan sangat tidak sopan.<br>Siku-siku muncul di dahi Itachi.  
>"AKU TIDAK MENCURINYA. APA KAU BILANG? MASKER KERIPUT TIDAK BERGUNA!"<p>

Masker di wajah Itachi pecah. Mukanya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Menahan amarah. Tetapi sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan.  
>"Rasakan penderitaanmu!" Itachi menyeringai.<p>

Dan Tobi masuk kedalam genjutsu Itachi yang sangat menyakitkan. Tobi akhirnya merasakan betapa pedihnya sakit yang ditimbulkan neraka. Tapi hatinya lebih sakit karena tidak menemuan belahan jiwanya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Tobi bisa keluar dari genjutsu Itachi dengan selamat.  
>"Kolamku tampak manis dengan ditambahkanya-."<br>"Aha! Ternyata Kisame senpai yang telah mencurinya. Apa yang dimaksud dengan manis?" tuduh Tobi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
>"Didalam kolam. Apa mak-."<br>BYUR!  
>Tobi masuk kedalam kolam dan mengacak- ngacak isi kolam. Membuat ikan disana mengalami mual sesaat. Akibat guncangan yang dibuat oleh Tobi.<br>"TOBI KELUAR DARI SANA!" teriak Kisame.  
>"Dimana lolipop tobi?" tanya Tobi yang hanya berbentuk gelembung.<br>"TOBI KELUAR DARI SANA! AKU TIDAK TAU DENGAN LOLIPOPMU. " Teriak Kisame lagi.  
>"Senpai pasti telah menyeburkannya kedalam kolam sehingga kolam menjadi manis." kepala Tobi muncul dari bawah air.<br>"ANAK AUTIS… MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGAMBIL LOLIPOPMU YANG TINGGAL ¼ ITU. SEKARANG KELUAR A-."  
>"Tuhkan benar senpai yang telah mencuri." Tobi memotong perkataan Kisame.<br>"PERGI DARI SANA ATAU…"  
>WUSH!<br>Tobi menghilang setelah kisame telah siap dengan pedangnya. Sekarang Tobi dengan baju yang basah masuk ke markas bobrok itu. Dia benar- benar frustasi.  
>"Nah… sekarang kau benar- benar manis."<br>"Tidak kusangka Sasori senpai yang telah mencurinya." Tobi merasa tidak percaya.  
>"Apa yang kau bi-."<br>"Pasti untuk boneka jelek ini." Tobi memotong ucapan Sasori.  
>"Apa mak-. APA?" Sasori merasa terkejut dengan perkataan Tobi.<br>"Senpai kemanakan lolipop Tobi." Tobi menuduh Sasori.  
>"Aku tidak akan mencuri permen jelekmu yang tinggal 15 itu." Sasori mengabaikan Tobi.  
>"Benarkan Sasori senpai yang telah mengambilnya. Asal senpai tau boneka senpai tetaplah jelek walaupun telah diberi lolipop Tobi." Tobi menyilangkan tangannya.<br>Sasori benar- benar tidak tahan. Akhirnya diserangnya Tobi dengan beribu- ribu boneka miliknya. Oke kita skip bagian ini. Karena terlalu mengerikan. Back to story again. Tobi yang sudah tertatih tatih berjalan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya.  
>"Dewa jasin terimalah persembahan dariku."<br>"AHA!" Tobi mengagetkan hidan yang sedang mengadakan ritualnya.  
>"Ada apa tobi?" tanya Hidan.<br>"Pasti Hidan senpai yang telah mencuri lolipop Tobi." lagi- lagi Tobi menuduh salah satu anggota Akatsuki.  
>"Demi dewa jasin. Aku tidak mencurinya!" Hidan mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V.<br>"Jangan membawa bawa dewa jasin. Aku tidak percaya. Sudah mengaku saja senpai." Tobi menatap tajam Hidan.  
>"Tobi ak-."<br>Tobi menumpahkan segala persembahan yang disiapkan oleh Hidan. Hidan benar- benar marah sekarang.  
>"TOBI…" Teriak Hidan dan Hidanpun sudah siap dengan pedangnya. Dan lagi- lagi.<br>WUSH!  
>Tobi menghilang. Tobi terus berjalan mencari belahan jiwanya.<br>"Sudah ku bilang. Aku menyumpalmu dengan itu. Suara dengkuranmu terlalu keras. Mengganggu tidurku saja." kata seorang wanita satu- satunya disana.  
>"Padahal aku ingin menggunakan itu untuk membeli majalah terbaru." kata seorang pemuda yang mempunyai banyak tindikan.<br>"Dan akhirnya Tobi berhasil menemukan pencuri sebenarnya." Tobi muncul dihadapan mereka berdua dengan menyilangkan tangannya.  
>"Apa maksudmu Tobi." tanya Konan karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tobi.<br>"Mau apa kau Tobi?" tanya Pein.  
>"Kalian yang telah mencuri lolipop Tobi. Konan untuk menyumpal mulut Pein senpai. Dan Pein senpai mencuri untuk menukarkannya dengan majalah." tuduh Tobi kepada mereka berdua.<br>"Jangan sembarangan kau Tobi" Konan yang sejak awal sudah marahpun kembali marah. Pein yang lebih menyadarinya duluan lebih memilih untuk melangkah kebelakang.  
>"Jangan kau lari juga Pein." Konan memperingatkan Pein.<br>"E-e-e ma-maaf." Pein membatalkan niatnya.  
>"Sekarang apa maksudmu Tobi!" Konan menyilangkan tangannya.<br>"Konan senpai telah mencuri lolipop Tobi. Hua….." rengek Tobi.  
>Tobi menangis. Dan air matanya sampai membasahi kembali baju yang baru di jemur Konan. Dan kemarahanpun bertambah.<br>"TOBI ANAK AUTIS…" Konan berteriak.  
>GUBRAK!<br>Pintu bobrok markas itupun terbuka. Dan munculah seluruh anggota akatsuki yang sedang menahan amarah. Terlihat dari aura hitam yang terbentuk disekitar mereka dan dengan serempak mereka berkata.  
>"TOBI ANAK AUTIS….."<br>Kejar- kejaranpun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Dan HAP! Tobi tertangkap. Para anggota akatsuki minus Tobi tersenyum licik atau yang lebih kita sebut dengan menyeringai.  
>"Se se senpai maafkan tobi."<br>"KONNICHIWA…."  
>Semua mata yang awalnya tertuju kepada Tobi berubah menjadi melirik ke arah pintu.<br>"Siapa kau?" tanya semuanya bersamaan.  
>"Sasori senpai… Itachi senpai… Deidara senpai… aku fans berat kalian." Perempan itu langsung memeluk Sasori, Itachi dan Deidara. Tapi dengan segera dilepaskannya.<br>"Wah… nanti aku bisa dimarahi oleh Naruto Nii-chan kalo aku asal peluk orang." Perempuan itu tampak berpikir membuat seluruh anggota akatsuki sweatdrop.  
>"Siapa dirimu?" tanya Konan membuyarkan lamunan perempuan itu.<br>"Owh ya. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Tsukiko. Aku adalah wartawan. Tujuanku kemari untuk mengambil kamera yang ku letakan di kamar Tobi senpai." perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri.  
>"APA?" Tobi sangat terkejut.<br>"Jangan terlalu terkejut seperti itu Tobi senpai. Aku akan membuat senpai terkenal. Seperti yang lainnya. Kalian kira siapa yang membuat kalan terkenal? " kata Tsuki menatap yang lain.  
>*ya Masashi Kishimotolah siapa lagi?*<br>" Aku selalu memasang kemera di setiap kamar kalian. Dan sekarang giliran Tobi senpai." kata Tsuki dengan entengnya. Mendengar perkataan itu mereka semua diam. Tsukiko masuk kedalam kamar Tobi dan mengambil kameranya. Tsukiko memastikan dulu. Apakah isinya masih baik. Jadi dia duduk dan membuka kameranya. Semua ikut menonton. Disana terlihat Tobi yang sedang keluar kamar dengan mata tertutup sambil memakan lolipopnya. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Masuk. Keluar. Dan hingga Tobi bangun dan berteriak.  
>"OK. Semuanya bagus. Aku pergi dulu. Arigatou minasan… konnichiwa…" dan Tsuki akhirnya pergi.<br>Semua mata kembali menatap Tobi dengan horor.  
>"Jadi sekarang kita apakan pencuri ini?" tanya Konan kepada semuanya.<br>"Sepertinya kita punya pikiran masing- masing." Deidara menyeringai begitu juga yang lainnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik. Semua menyerang Tobi. *Poor Tobi.* Gomen minasan. Ga bisa terus dilanjutkan. Terlalu sadis jika dijelaskan secara detail. Dan aku ucapkan.

"OWARI"

Hahahahahaha. Ini cerita pertama Tsuki tentang akatsuki. Semoga para readers suka. Ga terlalu panjang juga sih. Karena agak susah nulis cerita lucu. *pikiran author kayak sinetron. Cinta-cintaan terus* hehehehe. Ok. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
